vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Emperor of Mankind
Summary The Emperor of Mankind is the immortal ruling monarch of the Imperium of Man, and is described by the Imperial Ecclesiarchy and the Imperial Cult as the Father, Guardian and God of humanity. TheChaos Gods and the daemons of the Warp refer to Him as "the Anathema" for He is the greatest embodiment of universal Order in the galaxy today. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-B, likely 4-A | At least 1-C, possibly Low 1-B Name: The Immortal God Emperor of Mankind (original/true name unknown) Origin: Warhammer 40,000 Gender: Male Age: Approximately 48,000 years old Classification: Human/"God"/Psyker, gestalt psychic reincarnation Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman strength, speed, durability, reactions and stamina, Time Manipulation, Time Stop, Empathic and Telepathic Abilities, Precognition, Clairvoyance, Immortality (At least Type 1 and 3, possibly type 6), Regeneration (At least Low-Mid, Likely Low-Godly due to being a Perpetual. However, this requires him to fully die), Technopathy (Can fix broken machines with the slightest touch), Psychometry, Telekinesis, Matter Manipulation and Transmutation, Shapeshifting, Elemental Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Reality Warping, Soul Manipulation, Astral Projection, Illusion Creation, Able to manipulate the Warp, Vastly augmented senses and perception | Immortality (Type 4 and 8), Reality Warping, Causality Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Exists outside the confines of traditional laws of physics, Psychic Powers, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Incorporeal, Higher Dimensional Manipulation 'Attack Potency: At least Solar System level (Telepathic and energy attacks are equivalent to being "focused as a laser and more destructive than a supernova" and this was performed when he was in a near death state), likely Multi-Solar System level (Imprisoned a large shard of the Void Dragon, arguably the most powerful among 4 C'tan in the Milky Way Galaxy, under the Mars after beating it in a fight. Likely caused the "Storm of the Emperor's Wrath", a massive Warp storm which wiped out an entire sector of the galaxy). Psychic powers, soul destruction, and Warp-based attacks ignore durability. | At least Complex Multiverse level, possibly Low Hyperverse level (Able to hold off the four Chaos Gods from breaking into realspace) Speed: '''At least '''FTL+ movement speed (Far faster than his Primarchs, Horus, the strongest Primarch, could not follow his father's movement with his eyes), Massively FTL+ reactions/close combat speed (Fought the C'Tan Void Dragon on equal footing and punched it from Earth straight to Mars. A space marine who gained a small portion of his power viewed everything as being completely frozen when he moved). Much faster with time manipulation/time stop. | Likely Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Class T+, likely much much higher (can toss giant metallic space aliens across planets/from Earth to Mars. Tossed a Plasma Core which was a kilometer in diameter into the Warp.) | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Class XKJ+ (Can punch apart planets easily, Blows that were traded with Horus were violently effecting the moon sized star ship they were fighting in) | At least Complex Multiversal, possibly Low Hyperversal Durability: At least Solar System level, likely Multi-Solar System level (Fought and defeated a large shard of the Void Dragon, arguably the most powerful among the 4 C'tan has appeared in the Milky Way Galaxy so far, Endured attacks from Horus although his son was being empowered by all four Chaos Gods. Should also be capable of generating similar levels of energy to his attacks with his shields) | At least Complex Multiverse level, possibly Low Hyperverse level Stamina: Vastly Superhuman | Infinite Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: Highly customized and augmented Terminator armor, customized personal Bolter gun, power blade, and flame sword (Pre-Horus Heresy) Intelligence: A massive genius on the scale of technical, mechanical, in general basically everything such as genetics and biotechnology that allowed him to research, design and develop the Primarchs, Custodians, and Astartes, and make each such incredibly powerful and durable warriors; nearly undid the influence and power of the Immaterium/Warp and its Patron Gods of the Chaos Pantheon with his intelligence leading to great devices, developed the Astronomican; lead thousand upon thousands of fleets, flotillas, armies, and armadas across most of the galaxy in a period of just over two hundred years; is a master strategist and tactician of the highest order and supremely qualified diplomat and leader in all things considered; a super genius and charismatic man if there ever was one Weaknesses: Faced with dealing with close friends or "sons" makes him not use his full power outright unless absolutely necessary, the Golden Throne's life support system begins to fail as it will be a matter of time before he dies if there is no solution, and if that happens, the results are completely unknown. Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Warp Storm:' By disrupting the Warp, he can create devastating Warp Storms capable of turning space itself into chaotic turbulence, destroying star systems, and more. Key: In the Materium | In the Warp Note: The first set of stats are for the Emperor in his prime during the Great Crusade, before he was crippled by Horus and barely kept alive by the Golden Throne. Note 2: The Warp storm named "Storm of the Emperor's Wrath" is not yet proven conclusively to be the Emperor's i.e. a massive multi star system encompassing psychic/warp storm after the Heresy (post 31st century) is likened to be the Corpse's God's power, but this is the claim of the clergy of the Imperial Church, thus it's not entirely conclusive if he actually did it. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Goku (Dragon Ball) Goku's profile (Battle in the Materium) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Warhammer 40,000 Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Psychics Category:Royalty Category:Immortals Category:Demigods Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Reality Warpers Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Time Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Tech Users Category:Technopaths Category:Shapeshifters Category:Element Users Category:Energy Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Causality Users Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Sword Users Category:Game Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Illusionists Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 1